


Calories and Fractures

by hokage35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medical, Amateur hospital lingo, Language, M/M, Minor Dubious Consent, Most characters are hospital staff, Slash, bottom!Castiel, but both parties consent, dietitian!Castiel, top!dean, xray tech!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh I hate to say it Dean-o but I don’t think he’s your type,” Jo smirked.</p><p>“Great he’s straight?” Dean huffed.</p><p>“Worse,” Jo replied, earning her a perplexed look from Dean. "He's a dietitian."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Multi short chapter Medical AU. Explicit in chapter 6. Rest of the fic is teen and above. 6 can be skipped if m/m sex is not your thing.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it :)

Dean was a pediatric x-ray technician who loved his job. He’d recently relocated to Seattle Children’s hospital four months ago to be on the same coast as his baby brother Sam who was practicing law in San Francisco. Dean preferred the colder climates but the rain could get on his nerves at times. 

He’d only just finished taking an x-ray of a nine-year-old who had suffered a fractured middle finger after a kick from his older brother rotated his second phalanx when he saw him. Walking down the corridor past radiology was a man no older than thirty carrying a patient chart but looking incredibly lost. Dean smiled to himself, he remembered when he first started and had the same frustrated look as he tried to navigate the corridors. 

What really caught Dean’s attention though was the man himself. Gorgeous is not a word Dean would often use but it was true in this case. Whoever that guy was he was stunning with a lean muscular frame, stumbled face and mess of black hair. Dean contemplated walking up to him to offer directions but an orderly beat him to it. Disappointed, Dean just looked down at his list, today was a rather large outpatient fracture clinic and he still had several kids to x-ray. The other man simply disappeared around the corner and away from radiology.

With his last x-ray done Dean was nearly ready for lunch. He hadn’t counted on one of the inpatients leaving a stuffed bear behind. Dean remembered the girl who was being treated after a drunk driver rear-ended her and her mother. Usually he’d let an orderly or nurse take missing items back but in this case Dean decided he’d do it himself. Besides he wanted to see if Jo was free to eat. Jo being the most kickass RN in the entire hospital and the first person Dean had managed to befriend. They hung out quite a bit and once she learnt Dean was gay she was always trying to set him up.

Exiting the lift, Dean made a beeline for the patient’s room and casually entered without really thinking. He paused when he saw the same man from this morning.

“Can I help you?” The man asked looking up at Dean from his hospital issued tablet.

“Ah,” Shit Winchester you’ve really done it now, Dean panicked. “Just returning this little guy,” Dean waved the bear around. Great so mystery guy must be a doctor and Dean has probably just interrupted a consult or treatment of some sort. He would probably get reported and chewed out by his supervisor.

“Mister Bubbles,” the girl called out as she eagerly snatched it out Dean’s hands. “Thank you.”

“No problems,” Dean beamed down at her.

“That’s very kind of you,” mystery man had replaced the puzzled look on his face with a soft smile. His low voice sending a jolt into the pit of Dean’s gut.

Dean took that as his opportunity to leave before he got himself into more hot water. He rounded the corridor and made his way to the nurses’ station. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Jo looked up from her computer as Dean approached.

“Nothing, nothing,” Dean dismissed it. “Hey do you know who that guy is in room 417?”

“Let me think,” Jo began.

“Mmm Milton,” Pamela another RN interrupted with a lustful look in her eye. She was nice enough to the kids and their families but she was always on the prowl. She nearly tore Dean apart until he told her he was gay. No doubt she’d found this new guy as attractive as Dean did. 

Jo pushed back on her chair. “That’s right Cas is in 417 doing a patient consult why?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “No reason.” But Jo had quickly come to learn his tells.

“Do you fancy him?” she pushed the topic.

“Maybe,” Dean shrugged as he leaned into the counter-top, blushing a little bit. 

“Oh I hate to say it Dean-o but I don’t think he’s your type,” Jo smirked.

“Great he’s straight?” Dean huffed.

“Worse,” Jo replied, earning her a perplexed look from Dean. “He’s a dietitian.” 

“How could that be worse?” Meg the pediatric resident pipped up, she was most likely listening in on their conversation as she jotted down some patient notes. “With an ass like that who cares what his job is?”

Dean just folded his arms. Okay so Cas wasn’t a doctor and therefore probably wouldn’t report him for barging in on a consult like that. 

“Have you met Dean?” Jo laughed. “I’ve known him for at least three months and I have yet to see him eat anything that resembles a salad or vegetables.”

“Hey I am not that bad,” Dean protested, looking down at his flat stomach, as all three women snickered.

Jo folded her arms and pretended to size Dean up. “Really, so tell me Winchester, what did you have for breakfast this morning?”

Dean sheepishly kicked at the carpet with his feet almost shamefully. “Chocolate shake.”

The women laughed out loud this time as Dean retreated to the elevator. 

“Hold the door,” someone shouted, so Dean instinctively held the open button to let them in. He regretted it almost instantly.

“Oh hello again,” the dietitian smiled as the doors closed behind them and Dean’s stomach began to do somersaults.


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas smiled. “Great. Would you mind if I join you? I’ve only been here a couple of days and I tend to get lost a bit still.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 2. Enjoy!
> 
> Hope to have more up soon.

“What floor?” Dean asked.

“Two,” the man, Cas, Dean remembered Jo saying his name, replied. “Heading to the cafeteria for some lunch.”

“Me too,” Dean really didn’t mean to say that out loud.

Cas smiled. “Great. Would you mind if I join you? I’ve only been here a couple of days and I tend to get lost a bit still.”

“No problems,” Dean answered whilst trying to avoid direct contact with those intense blue eyes.

“Thank you,” the other man replied before sticking out his hand. “I’m Castiel Milton, I’m a dietitian.”

“Dean Winchester, x-ray tech,” Dean took the offered hand and tried his best not to blush as the elevator doors opened on their floor.

The grin on Castiel’s face grew wider as they approached the cafeteria. “That explains why you had that patient’s bear. Her mother explained that she probably left it in radiology when they were there earlier this morning.”

Waiting in line for food, Dean thought about Jo’s taunts about his food choices from earlier. He decided on a garden salad with chicken. Sam was always telling him to eat healthier and the last thing he wanted was a dietitian giving him a nutritional lecture on his food selections. It did break his heart somewhat that it happened to be burrito day. 

Castiel had brought his lunch but waited with Dean and purchased a bottle of water.

“So Cas what brings you to Seattle Children’s?” Dean was just trying to make friendly conversation as the pair found a table to sit at.

“I prefer pediatrics,” Castiel shrugged as he unwrapped his sandwich. “And after splitting up with my ex I decided to leave Maine and head to Seattle for a change of scenery.”

“Bad break up?” Dean was pretty sure you don’t move state for any other reason.

The other man nodded his head. “Yeah Balthazar was a neurosurgeon and always acted like he was God’s gift to the world.”

“Pretentious asshole?” Dean had met a few surgeons that fit that category in his time. Wait. Dean’s brain imploded. Did Castiel just say his ex was a guy? He was gay too? 

“Cheating, pretentious asshole,” Castiel elaborated. “So I applied for this position, interviewed over Skype, had my credentials checked, and moved here last week.”

“Well welcome aboard,” Dean lifted his fork as a toast. 

They spoke for a while. Dean told Castiel some of the local places to go and best routes to work. Castiel told stories about his drive across country and issues with the moving company. They then shifted to interesting patients and laughed at each other’s stories. 

Castiel was great. Dean could listen to his tales for days on end. That deep voice matched with full lips and stubbled face just made Dean feel at ease. He felt like their lunch was going pretty well until Castiel started giving him weird looks.

“Dude what?” Dean had reached his limit.

“Did you only order that because I’m a dietitian?” Castiel asked midway through their conversation.

“What no,” Dean huffed. “Why would you say that?”

The other man just frowned at him. “Because you’ve been picking at your salad for ten minutes and only managed to eat all the chicken strips along with one piece of tomato.”

“No it’s fine,” Dean protested as he lifted a fork full of salad to his mouth. He shut his eyes and scrunched up his nose as he began to chew on the rabbit food. He swallowed distastefully before proceeding to open his bottle of coconut water to wash it down. That was his next mistake as Dean choked on the drink and nearly spit it up. Painfully he managed to swallow down the coconut water too. That stuff was poison, he couldn’t believe Sam had been telling him to try it for years. 

This in turn gained him a hearty laugh from Castiel. “That was terrible Dean. Seriously my patients are better at hiding their disapproval for foods than you are.”

Dean just wanted to bang his head against the table.

“Here,” Castiel had stopped laughing and had placed his apple in front of Dean. “Have that.”

Anything was better than that salad as Dean picked up the piece of fruit. “Are you sure? What about you?” Dean noted that Castiel had finished the sandwich he had.

“Its fine, I have this,” Castiel proceeded to pull a banana out of his bag.

You have got to be kidding me, Dean thought to himself as he watched Castiel peel the banana in front of him. To anyone else they were two colleagues innocently eating lunch but Dean had a million dirty thoughts suddenly floating around in his head as he watched the other man place the piece of fruit into his mouth. Dean had to bite his tongue to stifle the moan that threatened to escape him as he watched Castiel’s perfect pink lips wrap around the banana.

“What?” Castiel paused just about to take a bite when he noticed the odd look on the x-ray tech’s face. 

“Nothing, I ah, I got to go,” Dean barely blurted out as he jumped up from his chair and made his way towards the cafeteria exit before anyone could notice the quickly forming erection in his pants.


	3. It's a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tilted his head, analyzing the other man’s words. “Dean Winchester, are you asking me out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I wanted to update sooner just really busy with uni at the moment :(
> 
> Hope people are still liking it

The next few days Castiel seemed to appear more often as Dean made his way around this hospital. They didn’t mention the cafeteria incident. Jo advised Dean it was wise to just pretend that it never happened when Dean asked for her advice, that is after she spent a good five minutes laughing at him first.

Following that was the time when Dean ran into the other man at the coffee cart. Dean couldn’t help but feel embarrassed when the coffee lady shouted his order: “large latte with three sugars.”

Cas gave him a disconcerting look but didn’t say anything. 

By Friday Dean just wanted his shift to end so he could go home and enjoy his weekend. With a quick twenty minutes to spare he headed to the cafeteria for some lunch. Dean was so wrapped up in checking 9 gag that he didn’t see the dietitian approach. Seriously he needed to have words with Jo for getting him addicted to that app.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel greeted standing beside him.

“Cas,” Dean totally did not go all high pitched when he spoke. 

“I saw you sitting here alone so I thought I’d join you,” Castiel explained. “Unless you want to be alone?”

“No, no,” Dean shook his head. “You can stay,” he offered. If he pulled out another banana from his bag though Dean just might faint.

Castiel dumped a rather large folder on the table. “Just some new research on metabolic diets I’ve been trying to finish reading. So boring. How has your week been?”

Dean just shrugged. “I don’t think little kids are ever going to stop breaking bones. You at least look like you’ve settled in to this place a little more.”

“Yes,” the other man nodded. “Most of the staff are welcoming, some a little more than others. Are you familiar with a nurse Barnes?”

A snicker escaped Dean. “Oh yeah.”

“She grabbed my ass and made some quote about quarters?” Castiel recalled.

Dean’s snicker changed to a full blown laugh. “Yeah she’ll do that. When I first met her she pulled a condom out of her scrubs and gestured to the on call room. I was so nervous all I could do was mutter ‘I like dick’ then I ran away,” Dean stopped laughing when he realized he’d just outed himself to Castiel.

“I’ll have to remember that one for next time,” Castiel smiled.

“So ah,” Dean cleared his throat, wanting to change the topic. “You got much planned for the weekend?”

“One of my patient’s mother was telling me I should check out Pike Place Market for some fresh seafood so I was thinking about heading there tomorrow.” Castiel explained. He still felt rather new in the city.

“Dude, that place can be pretty busy,” the x-ray tech paused. This was the perfect opportunity to try and hang out with the other man some more outside of work, like a date, something Dean hadn’t done in a while. “I could go with you if you want? Kind of like a guide? I’ll even drive.” He was thankful to finally have spat the words out.

Castiel tilted his head, analyzing the other man’s words. “Dean Winchester, are you asking me out?”

Pink crept its way across Dean’s face as he blushed. “Well you know,” Dean began to stammer his words. “It doesn’t have to be, if you ah, if you have other plans, or I don’t know-”

“I’d love to,” Castiel’s simple reply silenced his colleague.

“Great,” Dean began to grin like a goofball. “Great,” he repeated.

Now Castiel was smiling at him and it was the greatest thing Dean had ever seen. “So I was thinking of arriving there just after 7. Is that okay with you?”

“7am?” Dean asked. He suddenly did not like this plan very much.

“Yes, that’s the best time to get the freshest produce and seafood I’ve been told.”

Dean couldn’t believe he’d just signed away his Saturday morning sleep in. Those blue eyes though seemed to make it all worthwhile. “7am it is,” he masked the disdain in his voice at the unfairly early time. Who goes on a date on a Saturday morning anyways?

“Excellent,” the dietitian was beaming at him now. “This is my address and phone number,” he quickly scribbled down the details on a piece of scrap paper. “I’ll be ready any time after 6:30am.” With that Castiel was up and leaving, saying he had a ketogenic diet plan to prepare or something. Dean was in a state of school girl crush bliss to even pick up on his words as he watched the other man leave. 

‘I have a date,’ was all Dean texted his brother Sam as he made his way back to radiology, stopping once to jump and kick his heels together in excitement.


	4. Gun Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look I didn’t mean to okay,” Dean began to explain. “I was walking by, heard you and couldn’t help myself. Why are you reading to patients anyways?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Feel free to comment if you like it.
> 
> (I hope to get one more chapter out this weekend before my exams start)

Monday morning came way to quickly for Dean’s liking. He’d had an amazing weekend. He got to spend his Saturday with Castiel, even though he was up at some ungodly hour for a day off. The pair just clicked, a simple morning together felt like they’d done it a million times. Dean grinned like an idiot as he parked his car and readied himself for another day of work. The memories of their Saturday together filling his mind.

 _“Would you like to come back to my place?” Castiel asked as they reached the Impala readying themselves to leave. “I could cook us up some of the fresh salmon fillets I just got for lunch?”_

_Dean turned his nose up at the idea. “Look Cas I don’t actually like seafood,” he admitted._

_Bewildered, Castiel got into the passenger’s seat. “Then why’d you agree to come to a fish market with me?” Sure there were other stalls but it was the seafood that drew Castiel in._

_“I wanted to spend some time with you,” Dean managed to blurt out the words before his brain intervened._

_The statement made the dietitian blush. When they reached his apartment, Castiel leaned over and kissed the other man, it was sweet and innocent. “Thank you for a wonderful morning Dean.”_

_“Anytime,” Dean silently thanked every deity out there because he managed to play it cool. He smiled as Castiel got out of the car and walked towards his front door, watching his ass as he did so. Dean was smitten._

Monday morning was usually pretty peaceful with only a few appointments. It gave Dean time to complete paperwork and prepare for the outpatient fracture clinic that started that afternoon. There was always a tonne of x-rays during clinic. Castiel had texted Dean a couple of times but Dean tried his hardest not to let it distract him…too much.

Actually the morning was really starting to drag so Dean let his fellow tech Benny hold down the fort as he went wandering up to the wards. 

Upon arrival he learnt that Jo was on break in the tea room down the corridor. Dean made a bee-line but stopped when he heard a familiar gruff but sexy voice. 

“This porridge is too hot,” Dean heard as he stood outside a patient’s room.

“This porridge is too cold,” Dean looked in to see Castiel reading to a patient; a little boy no older than six. 

“This porridge is just right,” Castiel rubbed his belly for added affect before turning the page on the book. 

“Personally I prefer bacon,” Dean chimed in from the doorway. The little boy laughed and Castiel jumped obviously startled. 

Closing the book Castiel stood up. “We’ll finish this later,” he explained to the boy before making his way towards Dean. “How long were you standing there?”

“Long enough to know that you look adorable describing porridge,” Dean rubbed his belly mockingly.

Pink crept across Castiel’s cheeks.

“Look I didn’t mean to okay,” Dean began to explain. “I was walking by, heard you and couldn’t help myself. Why are you reading to patients anyways?”

“He’s one of my patients,” retorted the dietitian. “Post-surgical pureed texture diet, but I noticed he spends most of his days in here alone. He has a single father who can’t get every day off work so I spend a few extra minutes with him when I can.”

Suddenly, Dean felt like a bit of a dick. He knew what it was like only having one parent growing up. “I’m sorry Cas, you are amazing for doing that.” 

Castiel smiled. “I like to help out where I can.”

“I get it, I help out on superhero day, hire a costume and everything,” Dean explained. “Last year I was Thor.”

Castiel just looked down at the other man’s chest and arms. “I could see that,” he smirked.

Dean folded his arms. “Don’t objectify me,” he teased. 

Dejected, Castiel rubbed just nape nervously.

“Cas,” Dean laughed. “I’m kidding.” He watched as relief filled the other man. “Anytime you want a ticket to the gun show you just let me know,” Dean winked and flexed his arm.

“Ass,” Castiel huffed. 

“Now, now Mister Novak, we’re in a children’s hospital,” Dean faked a shocked look earning him an elbow in the stomach.

“What are you doing up here anyway Dean?” Castiel regained his professional demeanor as a couple of doctors walked by, staring at the two men.

Dean shrugged. “Bored. Looking for something to kill the time,” Dean placed a hand on Castiel’s hip.

Castiel pushed back, out of Dean’s grip. “I have work to do Dean.”

“Fine,” Dean mumbled. Maybe he’d misread the chemistry between them. 

“But,” Castiel pulled Dean from his thoughts. “If you’re free tonight perhaps you could take me to dinner?”

A grin swept across Dean’s lips. “It’s a date.” He kissed the back of Castiel’s hand in chivalry. “But no seafood.” 

“No seafood,” Castiel reassured him. “And no gun shows.”

“You can’t resist,” Dean flexed again before both men laughed.


	5. Remote Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick clearing of Dean’s throat managed to snap Pamela and Castiel’s gaze towards him. “I heard someone was involved in a hit and run?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this chapter so sexy times is on its own.

Dinner went well. Dean chose an Italian restaurant that Castiel had never been to before. It wasn’t hard considering the other man was so new to the city.

After dinner Dean drove Castiel home. The pair made out in Dean’s car like a couple of teenagers, for over ten minutes before Castiel pulled away. Dean had even managed to get a hand under Castiel’s shirt, feeling the warm, pale lean skin beneath.

“Goodnight Dean,” Castiel finally managed to say. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he kissed the x-ray tech one last time for heading into his place.

Dean just grumbled and banged his fist against the steering wheel. If Castiel wanted to move a little slow then Dean would try and support him in that. He eventually drove off and headed home to take a much needed cold shower.

Tuesday morning, Dean awoke with a smile. His lips tingled lightly as he remembered kissing Castiel the night before. 

It was almost midday when the phone on his desk rang. “X-ray, Dean speaking.”

“Dean, it’s Jo, get your ass up here now,” she all but ordered.

“Fine, fine,” Dean huffed but obeyed. She was not one to screw around with. He had a few minutes until Benny left for the day. He figured the nurses probably just wanted to interrogate him about his date with the dietitian. 

Exiting the lift, Dean walked towards the all too familiar nursing station where he saw Jo waiting for him. Behind her and to her right was Castiel, sitting down looking rather disheveled, like he’d had some sort of accident. 

“Cas,” Dean half shouted to the other man down the ward. His heartbeat increased. Jo ran interference and stopped him.

“Dean calm down, I have patients trying to rest,” she glared. “He’s fine, just took a bit of a tumble when he stepped on a motorized car some kid was driving down the hallway.” She pointed to the now broken toy car a few feet away. “Possible broken finger though so you need to go get him checked out okay?”

Dean just nodded in understanding as he walked past her towards Castiel and Pamela who was kneeling down in front of him checking he was okay. When he moved closer he began to hear some of their conversation.

“You do know I’m dating Dean right?” Castiel deadpanned to Pamela who was applying an ice pack to his hand.

“I had no idea,” she teased. “Better send me some pictures of the two of you in bed as proof.”

A quick clearing of Dean’s throat managed to snap Pamela and Castiel’s gaze towards him. “I heard someone was involved in a hit and run?”

Castiel sighed, obviously embarrassed. 

“Minor scratch on his elbow, and probably going to have a bruised knee for a couple of days,” Pamela began to explain. “But Jo and I don’t like the look of his finger, it definitely needs an x-ray.”

“Great, I think the University of Washington Medical Center is the closest place to here,” Castiel grumbled. “I guess I’ll take an uber.”

Dean just laughed. “Cas I got you covered, come with me,” Dean helped him up and ushered him into the lift. The pair headed back to radiology. 

“Dean I can’t ask you to take me,” Castiel protested. He figured Dean was here to grab his things and go.

“Cas I am not taking you to UW med,” Dean replied, ignoring the hurt look on the other man’s face. “Come sit,” he pointed.

Castiel followed Dean’s gaze and caught on. “Dean no you can’t x-ray my hand here this is a children’s hospital.”

Dean waved him off. “Don’t be silly Cas, perks of the job, I take a couple x-rays, get Doctor Singer to confirm whether there’s a break or not and we go from there.” He noticed the look of uncertainty on the dietitian. “Relax, Bobby’s an orthopedic surgeon and a good friend he’ll be happy to help.”

After a bit more reassurance Dean managed to get Castiel settled and take the x-rays he needed. A minute later he was already on the phone to Bobby discussing them.

“What kind of idjit parent lets their kid play with a remote control car in the middle of a surgical ward?” Dean laughed at Bobby’s words. He had the surgeon on speaker phone. 

“Okay so what do you think Bobby, broken or not?” Dean asked. 

They heard a pause, following by a couple of groans to signal the man on the other end was thinking. “There’s no damage to the distal, middle or proximal phalanxes.” Then another pause. “Just seems like a bit of swelling and bruising. Strap it, ice it, rest it and he’ll be good to go in a few days.” 

“You’re the best Bobby,” Dean praised.

“Hmm whatever,” the surgeon replied before hanging up.

Castiel was grinning with relief. Dean had saved him a lot of effort to go and get his finger checked out. “Thank you Dean.”

Dean just shrugged. “Employee benefits, we might be a children’s hospital but small things like this we can get away with. Now let’s get that finger taken care of.” He led the other man into his office and sat Castiel down at his desk. Expertly and tenderly, Dean strapped Castiel’s third and fourth digits together. “There all better,” he raised Castiel’s hand and kissed the injured finger gently. 

The pair just sat there in silence staring at each other for a moment before Dean spoke again. “You know Cas when I saw you sitting there with Pam, I thought something terrible had happened,” Dean admitted. 

“Dean I’m fine,” Castiel placed his good hand against Dean’s cheek. “I should be thanking you and your friends for taking such good care of me.”

Hesitantly, Dean closed the gap between them and kissed Castiel. He deepened the kiss and their tongues met. Pulling Cas out of the chair, Dean pushed him against the desk instead and began to unbutton his shirt.


	6. So much for slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me you don’t want this Cas,” Dean planted a kiss against Castiel’s hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit chapter, can be skipped and still finish the story if this isn't your thing

“Dean no,” Castiel half protested but didn’t attempt to smack Dean’s hands away.

This didn’t deter Dean as he removed his own shirt, swallowing down another groan of protest from Castiel with a kiss. Seconds later Dean began to reach for Castiel’s belt, undoing it. 

“Dean we shouldn’t,” Castiel’s breath hitched. He wanted this so badly but knew they shouldn’t be doing this at work. Sex especially for the first time should have been more intimate and a hell of a lot more private.

“Going to make you feel so good Cas,” Dean trailed kisses along Castiel’s jawline and down his neck where he began to suck out a hickey right above the dietitian’s right collarbone. “God you’re so fucking beautiful,” Dean panted. 

With Castiel’s trousers and underwear around his ankles, Dean began to stroke his cock. “Dean,” Castiel moaned. “Someone could,” he huffed, “Someone could come in any minute.”

“Shhh baby it’s okay,” Dean’s voice was soothing as he spoke. It didn’t take long before his cock was out as well as he began to stroke them both. Castiel had to cover his mouth with his own hand to stifle a scream of pleasure when Dean’s mouth covered his cock. 

The x-ray tech licked the other man’s shaft delicately before swallowing down the length. He used a free hand to rub the inside of Castiel’s thigh before reaching down and playing with his balls as his head bobbed up and down.

“Dean,” Castiel moaned a few moments later as Dean began to rub a finger around his hole. 

“Tell me you don’t want this Cas,” Dean planted a kiss against Castiel’s hip before he pushed a slicked finger into the other man. 

Castiel’s muscled clenched at the sensation. Dean must have grabbed some lube from the supply cabinet next to them. He couldn’t speak as Dean moved his finger in and out slowly, and then added a second. Instead he just buried his face into Dean’s neck, groaning with pleasure. 

With two fingers working him, Castiel was soon ready and didn’t fight back as Dean lifted him onto the desk. 

After making sure the other man was positioned comfortably on his back, Dean lined himself up and pushed his cock inside. 

“Fuck,” Castiel yelled in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

“That’s it,” Dean began to move faster. “Want to hear you Cas.”

“Dean,” Castiel huffed as his legs gripped Dean’s waist tighter. Seconds later when he’d found a rhythm, Dean reached for Castiel’s cock and began to stroke it. He pumped his hand in time with his thrusts. He knew he’d hit the dietitian’s prostate as Castiel’s balls began to tighten. “Dean,” he moaned again before he came.

“Fuck yes,” the sight sent Dean over the edge as he thrust into Castiel a couple more times before he came as well. 

Both men were panting as they stood supported by each other. “Cas you were amazing,” Dean was breathless as he carefully wiped Castiel clean with a towel. Dean couldn’t get the smile off his face as the two men slowly redressed. “What’s wrong?” Dean was a little hurt when he noted the unreadable look on Castiel’s face.

“We shouldn’t have done that Dean,” Castiel was re-buttoning his shirt.

“You seemed to enjoy it,” Dean cocked his brow in response. 

“I,” Castiel began but stopped himself. “Forget it,” he mumbled, recomposing himself before storming out of the room.


	7. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No reply. Castiel didn’t acknowledge Dean’s presence, if anything he started walking faster to get inside first. Weird, Dean thought to himself. Maybe he didn’t hear him. No big deal, he’d catch Castiel later for lunch or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end...

Unsure of how they parted the day before made Dean felt nervous as he parked his car on his usual floor ready for another day of work. Castiel hadn’t returned any of his texts from last night and Dean couldn’t help but think he may have pushed the other man into this a little bit too soon. Being intimate for the first time should have been more special. Dean shook the negative thoughts from his head as he locked his car. He knew the pair would have plenty more opportunities to make it special. He would just smile, apologize, buy Castiel something to eat and they would move on, hopefully with lots of making out involved.

Speaking of the devil, Dean noticed the dietitian heading for the main entry from the pathway adjacent to his. Castiel was looking paler than usual, like he hadn’t slept much last night. “Good morning Cas,” he beamed, ignoring how his chest fluttered when Castiel was nearby.

No reply. Castiel didn’t acknowledge Dean’s presence, if anything he started walking faster to get inside first. Weird, Dean thought to himself. Maybe he didn’t hear him. No big deal, he’d catch Castiel later for lunch or something.

One unreturned email, two missed calls, and three unanswered texts, Dean was starting to feel ignored but he gave up trying to contact Castiel so he didn’t look like too much of a stalker. Maybe the other man had a busy day? Something in the pit of Dean’s stomach just didn’t feel right as he went about his usual daily activities. 

Preparing patient reports just seemed so dull and mundane. Dean only made it through half his pile before the end of the day. Looking down at the time on his phone, he noted this was usually when Castiel left. With an audible sigh, Dean gathered his things and waited at the main entrance looking like some sort of love sick puppy.

5:20pm he read his watch. Castiel was now headed his way. “Finally, I thought you were going to stay in there forever,” Dean joked as Castiel exited the hospital. It seemed the other man was pretending to ignore Dean’s presence once again. “Cas man what gives?” Dean jogged up to him, cutting him off. “If you want to ignore me cause you’re busy with work that’s fine but we’re free now so what’s going on?”

“I’ve been busy,” Castiel readjusted the strap on his shoulder bag. 

“I get it,” Dean shrugged. “But what about now? Do you want to grab something to eat or we could just head back to my place?”

Castiel just rolled his eyes and attempted to get past the larger man.

Dean cut him off again, getting more frustrated as the seconds went by. “Castiel,” he’d never used the man’s full first name before. “If you want to be angry with me that’s fine but I at least deserve to know what I did to piss you off so much.”

“You don’t get it do you?” Castiel spat back. “It’s all a game to you.” Dean furrowed his brow. “I liked you so much Dean. I wanted our first time to be special and you just recklessly pushed that aside.”

“Hey come on now,” Dean tried to reach for Castiel.

“It was a mistake Dean,” Castiel folded his arms and pulled back from the other man’s touch. “How could you? I told you to stop but you kept going.”

“Cas we both wanted it,” Dean was a little hurt at the other man’s words. “It takes two to tango.”

Castiel couldn’t deny that he’d wanted it. “We could have at least gone somewhere else Dean, your place or mine, we didn’t have to do it at work where anyone could have walked in and we could have been oh I don’t know fired!” 

“Come on,” Dean replied. “You were totally turned on by the excitement of it all.”

“Is that your game Winchester?” Castiel hissed his voice laced with anger and betrayal. “Flirt with your co-workers and lure them to your office so you can get out a quick fuck?”

Dean took a step back in shock. “Wait what?”

“You heard me,” Castiel’s eyes were beginning to go red. “How many others have there been?”

“None,” Dean was getting defensive. “Only you Cas.”

The other man scoffed at his words. “Whatever,” Castiel rubbed a stray tear from his eye. “Here I thought I’d met a decent guy who actually wanted to be with me, but it was a scam to screw me in his office at the very first chance he got. I should have known better.” He pushed past Dean and all but ran towards the train station to get away.

“Cas wait!” Dean shouted but was too frozen in disbelief to chase after him. "I am that guy who wants to be with you," he all but whispered into the silence.


	8. Forgive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final piece. Hope people found it enjoyable.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know your thoughts.

“Oh my God,” Dean sunk down against the counter top. “I fucked him in the x-ray room Jo.” It was the following morning after his altercation with Castiel outside the main entrance. A restless night plagued Dean as he thought about what he’d done and what he could do now. 

Jo just winced at the mental image.

“Nice,” Meg nodded her head approvingly. Dean was just glad Pamela wasn’t on shift till the afternoon.

“Can we be serious here for a minute?” He half snapped at the resident.

“Seriously nice,” Meg amended her statement with a cocky smile. 

Jo grabbed Dean by the arm and began to pull him down the corridor till they reached a corner where it was just the two of them. “So what do you want to do here Dean?”

Dean huffed, staring at his feet. “I don’t know.”

“Well put yourself in his shoes,” the nurse leaned up against the wall. “New city, new career, fresh out of a bad break up when Dean Winchester shows up like a hot hurricane blowing his life apart.” Dean opened his mouth to disagree. “I’m not finished. See little Cas probably fell for you the first time he met you. But you have a bit of a reputation.” Dean glared at the statement. “Nurses talk Dean. I know there’s been a few guys you’ve used and abused in the past few months.” 

“Jo it’s not like that I swear. I would never do something like that to Cas,” Dean argued, angry that she’d think that of him and Castiel.

“Hold on a minute,” Jo’s jaw nearly dropped. “Do you like him Dean?”

“It doesn’t matter. You weren’t there Jo, he said we shouldn’t do it and I should have listened. When I had to face him yesterday he let me have it, yelling about how we could have been caught and both fired on the spot. That we were so stupid and reckless and irresponsible.” Dean clenched his fist in anger. “What sucks the most is that he’s right, I should have treated him better than that.”

Jo reached out and rested a hand on Dean’s arm. “But do you like him?”

“I,” Dean paused, his mouth suddenly dry after the realization struck him. “I think...I think I love him.”

“Then stop being such an idiot,” Jo poked him in the chest. “Go find him, admit he was right and that you’re an idiot, something both of you will agree on,” the two of them laughed for a moment. “But most importantly apologize to him. If you do love him Dean, then you have to treat him better.”

Dean was smiling now. He reached out and grabbed the nurse, pulling her into a hug. “What would I do without you?”

“You’d probably turn into a five-year-old girl without me around,” Jo teased.

They parted shortly after and Dean jogged down the corridor and headed to the lift. He wasn’t sure where dietetics was exactly but he had to find Castiel. After questioning two orderlies Dean finally found where he needed to go.

“I’m here to see Cas…Castiel,” Dean stated as he reached the dietetics department's main reception desk.

Becky the creepy girl who played match maker in her head worked on reception there. “Who wants to know?” Jo had relayed some pretty weird stories about Becky from Chuck the physiotherapist who dated her for a few months. 

“Dean Winchester, x-ray,” he held out his ID badge as proof. 

“He said not to let you in,” Becky replied, holding up a post it note which simply read ‘do not let Dean Winchester in.’

“Please I have to talk to him,” Dean leaned over the counter, nearly begging.

Becky pushed back from her desk. “Wait is this like a Dylan and Cam moment?”

“A what?”

“Dylan and Cam, from Unnatural the TV show. Come on you know it's the one about a rouge demon hunter Dylan and his guardian angel Cam who form a strong emotional and spiritual bond between each other," she explained.

Dean had no time for this. “Fine yes whatever, I’m Dylan and he’s…” 

“Cam,” Becky filled in the name when it was clear Dean forgot. 

“Yeah he’s Cam, now will you just let me pass?” Dean pleaded.

“So romantic,” Becky sighed. “Third cubicle on the left,” she pointed at the double doors behind her.

Dean just walked around the counter and pushed open the doors. One, two, three, he reached Castiel’s cubicle to find the other man sitting there typing away. It was a small department so luckily all of his co-workers had already gone for the day. Dean cleared his throat.

“Damn Becky,” Castiel cursed when he turned around. “I told her not to let you in.”

“Yeah well I begged her to,” Dean retorted. “She’s got a couple of screws loose.”

“You have no idea,” Castiel refused to laugh at the statement. He was still mad after all.

Nervous, didn’t even cover how Dean felt. “So how’s the finger?” He wanted to start with small talk.

“What do you want Dean?” Castiel of course would have none of that.

Dean entered the cubicle. “I came to apologize,” he began. “You were right and I was wrong. Hell I was a jackass.”

“No arguments here,” the dietitian added.

“I deserve that.” Dean nodded. “Look Cas I am sorry. I should have stopped when you told me to. You were right, I was irresponsible and reckless we could have been caught. I never wanted to upset you in any way. Seeing you hurt just scared me. I got swept up in the moment because…” oh God Dean’s heart was two steps ahead of his brain. He knew he was going to say it. “I love you,” the three words fell from his lips. “I just wanted to be with you. Only you Cas.” It was so early into their relationship but Dean knew it was true he loved that dopey dietitian. 

The other man fell silent and still. 

“Say something?” Dean was kneeling down now to Castiel’s eye level. 

“You love me?” Castiel looked up to see Dean nodding at him. “I thought you just wanted to sleep with me,” he ran a hand through his hair. “I, I,” he stuttered trying to find the words. “I love you too Dean,” he reached forward towards the other man. “I feel terrible for how I spoke to you.”

The couple pulled each other into a hug and stayed like that for a few minutes. When they parted they chuckled.

“I really am sorry Cas,” Dean apologized once more.

“I’m sorry too,” Castiel teared up. “I shouldn’t have accused you of those horrible things.”

“Don’t cry,” Dean used his thumb and wiped the tears away. “Let’s just get out of here.”

Castiel smiled but reality hit him. “I can’t,” he gestured towards his computer. “I still have to type up all my patient progress notes and with only one good hand it’s taking a while.”

Dean stood up without a word and left the cubicle. Castiel didn’t know what to think until Dean came back seconds later with another chair. “Dean Winchester at your service,” he pushed Castiel’s chair back gently and took over the keyboard. “You dictate and I’ll type.”

“I have the best boyfriend in the world,” Castiel beamed.

“Cas, true as that may be, I don’t think I can type that into this patient’s file,” Dean teased as the pair set themselves to the task, followed by dinner, and a long night of cuddling in Dean’s bed.


End file.
